


Hospital

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fix-It, Friendship, Hospitals, Love, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: What if Richie actually carried Eddie out from IT's lair? Once they escaped, Richie hears a familiar voice.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 38





	Hospital

“Oh my, God, is he dead?” Richie broke down into sobs when the doctor appeared. The Losers Club had been waiting hours for some answer on Eddie’s condition. Daylight quickly turned into the night again. 

– 

Right when everything in the cave was tumbling over like a dangerous avalanche, Richie took Eddie and threw the man over his shoulders, ignoring the blood that drenched his shirt. Richie didn’t even listen to his friends who advised him to leave Eddie behind fearing the worst, the man was still alive – just barely.

“Richie…”

It was after the house came tumbling down in heaps of dust. Richie heard his name as clear as day. Hearing Eddie say something after staring into his glassy eyes made Richie begin to cry all over again. The whole gang heard, gathering around Eddie, surprised or even guilt-ridden that they were actually considering leaving him behind in the bleak lair. 

“Eddie? Eddie, can you hear me?” Richie grasped the man’s hand as he gently tapped at the cheek that wasn’t punctured.

It was too much of an effort for the man to open his eyes due to the awful pain he was in. Speaking of which, Eddie’s breathing hitched and he coughed, blood dripping out of his mouth.

“W-We gotta get him to a hospital now!” Bill warned them.

“Is anyone’s phone working?” Mike asked. He searched for his phone only to realize that he didn’t have it on him. He wasn’t sure if he lost it or if he left it at home. When was the last time he had his phone?

Ben was already dialing. No, they were not waiting for an ambulance out here. The nightmare was over, but they want to get far away from it all and never return.

Stay with me, Eds. Please, stay strong!

–

“No, he’s alive.” Even with it being good news, the doctor was far from sounding positive. “Your friend is in critical condition. He lost a substantial amount of blood. And he punctured most of his vital arteries. We’re very surprised that he is alive as a matter of fact.” 

Richie was shaking. He felt nauseous. Beverly held his hand tightly. “Is he going to be okay?”

Doctors never knew how to look at someone no matter what kind of news they were delivering. This must have been the hardest part of their job. Telling the truth. And having to make a living telling the worst of news to family and friends. “It’s still too early for a diagnosis. Right now he’s heavily sedated and sleeping.”

“Can we see him?” Ben asked. He was touching Beverly’s shoulder. It was still filthy mixed with dirt and blood. It was interesting how nobody asked what happened to them. Not like anyone would believe a story about how a crazy clown with legs of a spider tried to kill them. It sounded like a crazy plot from a movie!

The doctor would have said’ no’ if he didn’t look at everyone’s pleading looks.

Having to wear a special outfit and even a mask, walking into the small room was worse than what they prepared themselves for.

Eddie was hooked up to a number of machines. His whole chest was bandaged up. And an air mask covered his face while one of those heart monitors was attached to him keeping track of every breath he took.

Richie broke down sobbing, holding his best friend’s hand. He sat in a chair close to the bed, tears falling into the blankets. “I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry!”

“It’s not your fault, Richie,” Beverly assured him, leaning her head against Richie’s shoulder. A tear dropped from her cheek as well.

“No! I should have been looking after him! He didn’t deserve this!” Richie fought with her. Mike had to make Richie be quiet because he was talking too loud. 

Mike put another calming hand on Richie’s shoulder. “He saved you, Richie,” Mike told him.

How could he forget? And the only reason that Eddie even did it was because of the empowering speech that Richie gave him moments before they entered IT’s lair. Eddie did it because of him. Because of him.

They were all quiet, each in their own thoughts, staring at Eddie. It had only been a couple of days since they reunited at the Chinese restaurant enjoying the good times again. And now this. They were together.

“We’re here for you, Eddie,” Ben whispered, sitting on the opposite side of Eddie.

“Yeah. Losers stick together.” Bill concluded.

Forever and always, Richie thought as he rested his head against Eddie’s head feeling each breath emitting from his mouth.


End file.
